En busca de los recuerdos
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: Tras un accidente Dinamarca pierde la memoria y los demás nórdicos harán todo lo posible para que la recupere y todo vuelva a su cauce, pero¿ lo conseguirán? Entrad y lo descubriréis. Lo se es un asco de summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Capítulo 1**

Los nórdicos acababan de celebrar una reunión en casa de Finlandia y nada más terminar Suecia e Islandia habían recibido una llamada de sus respectivos jefes diciendoles que tenían que volver a su casa para hacer algunas cosas que habían surgido a última hora, así que a pesar de haber querido quedarse a pasar el poco rato libre del que disponían con su familia, tuvieron que coger un vuelo de última hora.

Así que Noruega, Dinamarca y Finlandia se quedaron solos en la casa de Finlandia, que les ofreció a ambos pasar la noche en su casa para volver al día siguiente a sus hogares, ambas naciones escandinavas aceptaron encantadas, pues a ninguno de ellos les apetecía tener que volar por la noche.

**Esa noche**

Noruega se dirigía a la habitación que le había indicado Fin, cuando la voz del hiperactivo danés le hizo detenerse en frente de las escaleras, que era desde donde procedía la molesta voz de su "amigo". Le vio subir las escaleras a toda velocidad y correr a abrazarle, el noruego pensó en apartarle de un empujón, pero se lo pensó mejor, si lo hacía solo lograría que el danés se pusiera más molesto aún de lo normal y Noruega no tenía paciencia para lidiar con él si pasaba eso.

Así que simplemente dejó que el otro le abrazara, todo fue bien hasta que a Dinamarca se le ocurrió intentar besar a su amigo, Lukas se dio cuenta rápido de sus intenciones y en un acto reflejo le empujó hacia atrás, provocando que el danés se tambaleara en las escaleras, se cayera por ellas y se golpease la cabeza con una esquina.

El ruido que hizo la cabeza de Dinamarca al impactar contra la esquina atrajo la atención de Tino, que se encontraba cerca de allí, preparando algo para Berwald, nada más ver a Mathias inconsciente se acercó a él y comprobó que no tenía ninguna herida grave en la cabeza.

Lukas se recuperó del shock y bajó a ayudar a Fin a trasladar a Dinamarca al sofá porque ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza necesaria para trasladarlo escaleras arriba.

Noruega se quedó toda la noche en vela cuidando de su amigo por lo que no pegó ojo, por la mañana cuando el finés se enteró de ello, lo mandó a dormir no sin antes prometerle que no dejaría solo al danés.

Llevaba ya un rato Finlandia con Dinamarca, cuando le vio abrir los ojos se acercó a él con cierto aire de preocupación.

-¿Qué tal estás Mathias?

Como respuesta Tino solo obtuvo una mirada llena de confusión, que no hizo más que preocupar a Finlandia.

-¿Quien eres?- le preguntó el danés con una mirada de frustración al verse incapaz de recordar absolutamente nada acerca de él.

* * *

**Y bueno este es el inicio de mi nuevo fanfic, espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews ya que ellos son el motor de todas las historias :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Capítulo 2**

Justo cuando Finlandia iba a responder a la pregunta de Dinamarca, Noruega entró en la habitación y se quedó mirando a Mathias con los ojos abiertos, para luego correr hacia él y abrazarle. Tino abrió la boca con la intención de decirle a su amigo que el danés había perdido la memoria, pero no fue capaz, sabía que eso probablemente destrozaría al noruego, ya suficiente tenía con el susto que se había llevado al ver a Mathias inconsciente.

Lukas se retiró del danés y tenía os ojos llorosos, fue entonces al mirar a Mathias a la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, muy mal, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar que estaba mal, Finlandia le arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Noruega no preguntó nada y se limitó a mirarle esperando una explicación por parte de su amigo. Tino suspiró y se lo explicó todo. Lukas escuchó todo con la calma que le caracterizaba aunque por dentro era lo contrario, por dentro era como si un volcán, el noruego no sabía que decir, se sentía culpable, no debería haberle empujado antes.

Finlandia le miró, probablemente esperaba que el noruego le dijera que debía hacer, ya que era él quien solía mantener la calma y aconsejar a los demás, pero sin embargo, esta vez Lukas estaba tan perdido como él y lo único que pudo aconsejar a Tino fue que deberían llamar a Suecia y a Islandia para que vinieran, ya que así a lo mejor si estaban todos Mathias podría recuperar la memoria antes.

Acordaron no decir nada ni a Sealand ni a Ladonia, no estaban seguros de como iban a reaccionar ante eso, ya que el danés era para ellos un compañero de juegos, lo mejor era dejarlos a ambos con Inglaterra hasta que el danés recuperase sus recuerdos.

Noruega se encargaría de avisar a Islandia mientras que Finlandia estaba con Dinamarca, no querían dejarle solo mucho tiempo así que se turnarían para hablar con ellos. Tino entró en la habitación y vio que el danés estaba mirando una foto en la que aparecían los 5 países nórdicos juntos. Debió de notar que el finés estaba con él porque se giró para mirarle con una cara de interrogación en la mirada. Finlandia se acerco hacia él y el danés le preguntó quienes eran las personas que estaban con él en la foto.

El finés suspiró y le dijo quien era cada uno de ellos, mientras le decía quien era cada uno a Finlandia le pareció ver un brillo de reconocimiento en la mirada del mayor, pero desapareció tan rápido que Tino creyó haberlo imaginado.

**Mientras tanto con Noruega**

Noruega llamó a su hermano pequeño nada más ver desaparecer a Tino por la puerta, cuando oyó la voz de su hermano, sin embargo, vaciló, no sabía como darle la noticia a su hermano, así que optó por usar su método habitual: ser directo.

-Hola Is- saludó y en ese momento dudó si ser directo era buena idea, pero prefirió no echarse atrás, no era el momento adecuado- Tienes que volver ahora mismo a casa de Fin.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- notó la preocupación en la voz de su hermano.

-Debes volver inmediatamente a Finlandia, ha pasado algo bastante grave con Dinamarca- trató de darle el menor número de detalles, no sabía como reaccionaría el islandés si le contaba de golpe lo que había pasado, prefería decírselo en persona.

-¿Que le ha pasado?- la ansiedad en la voz de su hermano era notoria.

-Mejor te lo cuento cuando llegues aquí, pero prepara maleta para unos cuantos días.

-Esta bien- dijo Islandia y colgó después de eso.

Noruega suspiró y se encaminó de vuelta a la habitación en la que estaban el danés y el finés, cuando llegó le indicó con un gesto a Tino que podía ir a hablar con Berwald mientras que él se quedaba con Dinamarca, Finlandia sintió y se marchó.

Cuando vio marcharse al finlandés, Lukas se giró para mirar a Mathias y vio en sus ojos un destello de confusión que no hizo más que incrementar el ya enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad que se había instalado en el pecho del noruego la noche anterior.

Dinamarca le miró sin decir nada, probablemente esperaba que fuera el noruego quien rompiera incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre por primera vez en su vida Noruega quería que el danés estuviera hablando sin parar como de costumbre.

Finalmente sacó el valor de romper el silencio.

-Hola, supongo que debemos empezar desde el principio- empezó a hablar- Soy Lukas.

El danés asintió y le miró esperando que siguiera hablando, así que Lukas optó por contarle varias cosas de su vida, aunque evitó decirle que era una nación.

**Mientras tanto con Finlandia**

Tino había estado hablando con Berwald, pero a diferencia de Lukas con Emil, Finlandia sí le contó todo a Suecia, quien en un principio se pensó que le estaba gastando una broma, pero cuando se dio cuenta el sueco de que Tino decía la verdad.

**espero que os guste este capítulo y que me dejéis reviews ya que ellos son el motor de todas las historias :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Capítulo 3**

Suecia e Islandia acababan de llegar. Nada más entrar notaron que efectivamente algo iba mal en la apacible casa de Finlandia. El dueño de la casa salió a recibirles y les condujo hasta la cocina donde estaba Noruega con la mirada perdida, casi parecía una estatua, de hecho podía pasar perfectamente por una, lo único que le delataba era la mirada de tristeza que había anidado en sus ojos.

Se giró a mirarles y les indicó al sueco y al islandés con un gesto que se sentaran, ofrecimiento que aceptaron de inmediato, para luego mirar con expectación a Lukas y a Tino.

-Bueno, veréis- empezó Lukas- Ayer nos quedamos Anko y yo aquí a dormir y bueno, digamos que durante la noche, antes de acostarnos intentó darme un beso y yo... le tiré por las escaleras y bueno se golpeó con la cabeza en una esquina y ahora tiene amnesia.

Ante esa declaración siguió un pesado silencio mientras ambas naciones asimilaban la confesión la nación noruega. Fue Islandia el primero en reaccionar.

-¿QUE TÚ QUE?

Noruega le miró y volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, aunque mientras lo decía evitaba que su mirada se cruzase con la de Emil y Berwald. Islandia suspiró y miró a Tino esperando una confirmación de las palabras de su hermano mayor, cuando el finés asintió, Emil se sumió en un silencio ausente, exactamente igual al que había adoptado antes Lukas.

La reacción de Berwald fue dificil de clasificar, su rostro se mantuvo tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero su mirada adquirió un cierto aire intimidante.

-OHYAAAA- gritó Tino, mientras se escondía detrás de Noruega

La reacción de Tino provocó que Suecia le mirara extrañado, no entendía la causa de que su esposa se hubiera escondido, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho ya que se oyeron pasos por el pasillo y pronto la cabeza del danés asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó- He oído un grito y me he despertado.

-No pasa nada- terció Lukas- Puedes volverte a dormir si quieres.

El danés asintió algo distraído, mientras centraba su mirada en Suecia e Islandia y le invadió la misma sensación que con Finlandia y Noruega, él sentía que los conocía de antes, pero cuando trataba de profundizar en esa sensación, su mente se quedaba en blanco y era incapaz de recordar nada. Eso ya comenzaba a frustrarle, pues sentía que sin eso no sabría como debía comportarse con cada uno de ellos.

Decidió optar por el camino fácil.

-¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros?- preguntó mirando a los recién llegados.

-Yo me llamo Emil- se presentó el joven albino.

-Y´s´y B´rlw´ld- respondió el otro hombre.

Mathias asintió y se acercó a ellos, tenía la intención de hablar, quizás de esa manera lograse acordarse de algo, pero fue en vano.

Esa tarde trató de ser de ayuda a los demás y se propuso prepararles algo como forma de agradecimiento. Preparó dos tazas de café solo un te y luego cogió una bolsa de regalices y lo puso todo en una bandeja para luego llevarla al salón. Cuando empezó a repartir las cosas les dio las tazas de café a Berwald y a Lukas, el te a Tino y los regalices a Emil. Mathias se quedó sorprendido cuando vio que todos le estaban mirando fijamente y no pudo evitar pensar que algo había hecho mal, iba a disculparse, pero Lukas se le adelantó y habló antes.

-Mathias, ¿hay alguna razón para que nos hayas preparado esto?

-Yo solo quería agradeceros que me dejéis estar aquí.

-No me refiero a eso, si no al hecho de darnos esto en concreto a cada uno- le corrigió con suavidad el noruego.

-En realidad no estoy muy seguro- se sinceró el danés- lo hice mecánicamente, sin pensar, como si ya hubiera hecho esto más veces, ¿es así?

Lukas asintió, mientras clavaba la mirada en él y se planteaba que quizás si estimulaban al danés con cosas que hubieran tenido algo que ver con él o actividades que él hiciese a menudo. Tal vez así Anko pudiera recuperar la memoria, o quizás deberían ir a un profesional que les aconsejara que era lo mejor que se podía hacer en estos casos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de la puerta y Tino se disculpó mientras iba a abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse allí a Sealand y a Ladonia, quienes por lo visto se habían aburrido de estar con Inglaterra y habían decidido volver, por lo que Tino no tuvo más remedio que dejarles pasar.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Peter- Pareces triste.

-Por última vez Peter, no soy tu madre, soy hombre- le corrigió esbozando una tierna sonrisa- Y no, no estoy triste.

Ambos niños le miraron no muy convencidos, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Finlandia dudó si debía decirles a ellos lo que le había pasado a su "tío" Den, pero prefirió decírselo a que ellos lo descubrieran por sí mismos cuando el danés no les reconociera.

-Escuchad niños, con respecto a vuestro tío Den, veréis, ahora mismo no es capaz de recordar nada, por lo que si entráis a verle a la cocina lo primero que debéis hacer es presentaros y por favor no le agobiéis.

\- Pero, mamá, Den se pondrá bien ¿verdad?- preguntó inocentemente Peter, recibiendo como respuesta una colleja de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Pues claro que se pondrá bien- le respondió Ladonia con algo de mal humor- Seguro que pronto vuelve a ser el de siempre.

Tino suspiró y les condujo a la cocina, pero una vez allí se quedó mirando a ver que hacían los pequeños, que hicieron lo que él les había indicado, se acercaron a Dinamarca y se presentaron para evitarle a Mathias la necesidad de preguntar sus nombres.

Luego llegó la pregunta que Finlandia se había estado temiendo, Peter le pidió a Mathias que jugara con ellos en el piso de arriba y la mirada de censura de Ladonia llegó demasiado tarde, pero no hubo nada de lo que preocuparse en realidad ya que el danés aceptó con rapidez e incluso Noruega llegó a apreciar durante un segundo un brillo de alegría en la mirada danesa.

Al llegar a las escaleras el danés se detuvo, le embargó una sensación de miedo y cierto temor, sentimiento que para el pobre danés no tenía ningún sentido, pues eran unas simples escaleras, no se iba a caer por ellas y nadie le iba a empujar, ¿verdad?

Mathias desterró ese pensamiento absurdo y subió las escaleras acompañado de los niños bajo la atenta mirada d eNoruega e Islandia, a los que no había pasado desapercibida la leve vacilación del mayor.

Una vez arriba estuvieron jugando hasta que Tino les llamó para jugar, pero antes de que Mathias pudiera irse Peter le dijo que si podía esperar un momento que había algo que quería pedirle, el danés asintió, pero quedó algo sorprendido al ver que el joven sealandés se sacaba del bolsillo un papel pulcramente doblado y un boli.

-Tío, hay algo que quiero que me firmes, se trata de un justificante para... el colegio- explicó el pequeño.

Mathias asintió y firmó sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba firmando en realidad, ya que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Si hubiera prestado atención a la parte de arriba del papel se hubiera dado cuenta de que ponía _Reconocimiento de la micro nación de Sealand como nación en pleno derecho_

**Espero que os guste este capítulo y que me dejéis reviews ya que ellos son el motor de todas las historias :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Esto no es ningun capítulo. Empezare en unos dias la Universidad y no creo que disponga del tiempo suficiente para poder actualizar mis historias, pero tampoco quiero borrarlas o dejarlas en hiatus, asi que no me queda más remedio que darla en adopción. Si alguien la quiere, puede mandarme un PM. Espero que los seguidores de este fanfic puedan perdonarme por esto**


	5. Chapter 5

Inglaterra miraba al niño frente suyo y tambien un documento sobre su escritorio...  
-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? -las palabras salieron terriblemente amenazantes al mismo tiempo que el mocoso sonreia triunfal.

La cálida sala de Tino no iba a poder soportar más, y su dueño tampoco, Finlandia literalmente estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios mientras leía aquel papel, no lo podía creer, miraba el papel y miraba a Inglaterra que lo observaba cual si quisiera asesinarlo, los labios temblándole.

-¿dónde está? – demando saber el inglés, exigiendo la ubicación del danés, mirando a Tino fijamente.  
-p... por favor Inglaterra- empezó a hablar el finlandés sus mientras elevaba ambas manos buscando calmarlo – deja que hable con Peter...

-¡Peter esta exultante! –Grito de nueva cuenta el inglés -está feliz, deseoso de saborear su tan ansiada declaración, pero te lo digo Tino, no lo pienso aceptar, sobre mi cadáver pasara eso! –grito furico la nación británica mientras salía por la puerta con un sonoro portazo, que habrá causado una profunda pena por la puerta.  
El finlandés suspiro parándose y caminando a la otra habitación donde estaba Peter que tenia un gesto de enfurruñamiento en su joven rostro, tino le dirigió una mirada que buscaba ser dura, pero apenas llegaba a eso, solo denotaba una tristeza y decepción tan profundas que calaron rápidamente en la actitud del niño.  
-¿mamá? –pregunto este mirándole entre arrepentido y preocupado, con un repentino nudo en la garganta.  
Sin embargo no hubo tiempo de decir o hacer nada, la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a la nación noruega y sueca.  
-Tino –llamaron, haciendo que ambos los miraran.  
-¿sí?-pregunto el finlandés con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
-hemos visto pasar a Inglaterra hace poco-empezó el noruego yendo a sentarse en el sofá.  
-p'ar'ci' m'l'st' – comento Berwald.  
\- ¿ha pasado algo malo?-pregunto Lucas mirándole con aparente desinterés.  
-n…- tino no pudo hablar, Peter se adelantó con una sonrisa triunfal.  
-está molesto porque tío Densen firmo mi declaración como nación – Tino apretó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Peter mirando horrorizado a las dos naciones frente suyo… Noruega salto sobre sí mismo y miro alrededor como una bestia enjaulada.  
-¿Qu'?- dijo Suecia mirándolo entre molesto y confuso.  
-Donde esta ese imbécil –exigió saber Lucas mirando a Tino, el finlandés no contesto, no hubo necesidad, la respuesta vino por sí sola, con la forma del danés que bajaba en aquel miso instante las escaleras tras haber tomado su siesta, el danés sonreía pero su sonrisa se fue de sus labios al ver la expresión de Noruega, era terrible, y supo en aquel momento de alguna forma, que debía salir de allí, algo en su interior parecía removerse con esa mirada, como si la conociera, desde antes, como si viniera acompañada de palabras frías e hirientes, que nunca ofrecían disculpas, que nunca tenían un tono suave, se detuvo y retrocedió un escalón, pero solo eso, su cuerpo choco contra la pared mientras el grito le taladraba los oídos.  
-¡qué diablos es lo que has hecho imbécil! –grito el albino tras golpe que le lanzo mirándole demasiado furioso, el por su parte solo tuvo la sorpresa.  
-Q...ue-tartamudeo por el golpe- no hice nada –se defendió rápidamente, negando lo que fuera que pudo enfurecer al noruego.  
-¿porque diablos firmaste ese acta? ¡¿ Sabes los problemas en los que puedes meternos con Inglaterra?!- parecía olvidar que el danés no recordaba nada.  
-no sé de que hablas –dijo intentando alejar las manos del más bajo de su persona.  
-id'ot' –dijo desde abajo Berwald, también mirándole duramente, mientras cogia la mano de Tino, sus ojos buscaron una explicación en la mirada de tino, pero esta también mostraba emociones contradictorias, no entendía nada, hasta ese momento ellos lo habían tratado mal.  
-no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo seas tan imbécil –seguia gritando el otro , volvió a mirarle ahora entre molesto y dolido, se sentía mal aquellos gritos le lastimaban, mas de lo que el mismo podía entender- realmente eres un idiota- su tono furico, lo conocía, estaba seguro- no se… no se ni porque estas aun aquí –aquello si le lastimo, no por las palabras, los gritos, el que fuera el quien le gritara le dañaba, aun sin saber porque supo una cosa, no soportaría mas tiempo escuchándole, le empujo de si mismo y corrió a encerrarse en la habitación que tino le había dado , dolía demasiado como para soportarlo, se apoyo y cuando se llevo la mano al rostro se sorprendió de no encontrar lagrimas… porque dentro suyo esperaba poder llorar, quería llorar, pero no podía, como si su rostro solo pudiera sonreír.  
Era horrible por mucho que buscara fingir que era normal, pero… ¿porque hacerlo? ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerlo?... Deseaba poder llorar, romperlo todo que aquel dolor dejara de desgarrarle por dentro, se quedó quieto en la cama, cubriéndose a cara con la almohada, era horrible… se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué se habían enfurecido con él, no recordaba haber hecho nada malo, será que tenía deberes que hacer y los había dejado tirado, no, no era posible había preguntado a tino que hacer y este le había dicho que no se preocupara que él se encargaría, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada malo… miro al frente tenso dándole vueltas todo.  
La noche cayo sin escuchar nada más mientras dentro de él seguía dándole vueltas a su propio estado, tras mucho pensarlo se paró y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, el pasillo lucia oscuro, camino a paso lento por el pasillo, buscando con sus manos la pared y leyendo con ellas el estado y ubicación de las puertas, recordaba al mismo tiempo donde dormía Tino, Tino y Berwald de hecho, algo dentro suyo se removió con dolor, o quizás molestia, no lo pensó mucho, y llego a las escaleras, bajo por ellas a la cocina, y entro allí, la luz estaba prendida y algo en su interior se agito, al ver quien estaba descubrió no sin cierto alivio que era Tino el que estaba allí.  
-Tino –dijo con voz baja mirándole de manera algo lastimada, como si aquello también fuera natural, Tino le miro con un gesto que aprecia pedir explicación y disculpas al mismo tiempo, se confundió –buenas noches –dijo inquieto, Tino sonrió al fin relajando su expresión logrando que el mismo hiciera algo semejante y se tranquilizara.  
-Mathias –dijo el joven frente suyo en un suspiro- buenas noches ¿te encuentras bien? – no, no se encontraba bien, no se encontraba bien, estaba dolido, herido mal , y sentía que tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos, sin embargo sus labios forjaron una sonrisa y dijo antes de darse cuenta.  
-sí, sí estoy bien –Tino le miro sorprendido, con una ceja alzada- perdón –se calló y el joven negó con la cabeza.  
-no pidas perdón, de hecho me sorprende que aun mantengas tus costumbres Densen –decía el finlandés – pero sabes, no deberías guardártelo todo para ti –decía él.  
-quizás –sonrió amargamente- pero en verdad no sé cómo actuar y esto me sale muy natural, como si me pasara tiempo aquí tomando café –repitió su voz se oía amarga y tino le veía con una expresión que le dejaba claro que lo sabía, Tino lo sabía y lo entendía aunque él no lo hiciera aun.

– me siento mal –confeso al fin.

-¿por lo de esta tarde? –pregunto Tino con gesto arrepentido.  
-si –dijo mirando a la nada al tiempo que Tino le servía una taza de café –Tino… -dudo un poco pero quería saber- ¿porque… actuaron así?- pregunto mirándole a los ojos, el oji violeta se tensó.  
-no pienses en ello Mathias, ya pasó –dijo con su tranquila voz aunque su expresión era contraria, estaba inquieto.  
-¿Qué hice mal? ¿De qué acta hablaban? –volvió a preguntar, mientras buscaba en su pequeña memoria algo semejante, no recordaba haber firmado ningún acta…. De hecho no recordaba haber firmado… oh… sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos recordando el "justificante" de Peter.  
-Mathias ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por eso- insistió el joven.  
-os cause problemas- ahora si le miro a los ojos, tino aparto la mirada de él y eso fue respuesta suficiente, miro su taza de café aun llena- gracias Tino por el café, y siento los problemas que pude provocar – murmuro saliendo de ahí, Tino no le detuvo, demasiado ocupado mirando al suelo.  
Subió a su cuarto y entro allí, en cuanto lo hizo se apoyó en la puerta pensando lo que habia ocurrido, si, les había causado problemas, y por la actitud de Lucas no era la primera vez que lo hacía, se sentía mal , comenzando a dales la razón por sus respectivas actitudes, fue entonces que vino la primera plaga de imágenes a su cabeza, pero ninguna escena era alegre, cayo de rodillas, miradas frías, gestos de cólera, y aquel profundo dolor en su pecho, cerró los ojos y lo entendió, no podía estar más tiempo allí.  
Espero quieto en su habitación hasta que Tino subió las escaleras y se adentró en su cuarto, escucho atento y conto los minutos, hasta asegurarse de que no ocurría nada más en la casa y tomo un abrigo, luego bajo las escaleras, al abrir la puerta de la casa, un frio viento le golpeo la cara y miro el ambiente tormentoso frente a él, había una tormenta de nieve, dio un paso al frente, pensó que debería tener miedo, y retrocedió un par de pasos al interior de la casa, su mirada se nublo mientras imágenes de peleas y miradas crudas le golpearon con fuerza, todas miradas de una ola persona, miradas que dolían, más que nada, levanto los ojos y le pareció ver entre todas esas miradas unos ojos violetas amables y unos ojos azules fríos, desinteresados, ¿solo por una persona? No… salió corriendo a la nieve, deseando alejar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza, la tormenta se lo trago y un fuerte viento cerro con fuerza las puertas de la casa de Finlandia.


	6. Chapter 6

**hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Mathias miraba la casa que se alzaba delante suyo. Verla le provocaba una mezcla de nostalgia y otras emociones que no era capaz de interpretar.

No sabía por qué estaba allí. Sólo intuía que la casa era suya. Reunió el valor necesario y entró.

Al momento le invadió otra oleada de imágenes y recuerdos. Todos ellos tristes. ¿De verdad había sido su vida siempre así? No comprendía como había aguantado sin derrumbarse.

Caminó hacia la cocina y un recuerdo tomó forma. Se vio a sí mismo sentado en la silla mirando la tarta que había en la mesa. Dedujo que era el cumpleaños de alguien, pero algo faltaba en ese recuerdo. Lo supo al momento. Faltaba más gente. Invitados. Se obligó a mirar con atención a su yo de ese recuerdo. Lucía triste, pero a pesar de ello sonreía, pero era una sonrisa falsa, advirtió Mathias.

Pestañeó un par de veces y el recuerdo desapareció. Se dio cuenta que odiaba esa casa, debía estar plagada de tristeza por todas partes. Aún así siguió recorriendo la casa, en busca de respuestas. Encontró un diario en lo que parecía ser su dormitorio y empezó a hojearlo.

* * *

Tino se levantó al día siguiente y fue a ver al danés. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver la hanitación vacía. Bajó las escaleras esperando verle en la cocina, mas no fue así, registró las demás habitaciones, aunque fuera obvio que el danés se había ido.

Fue a despertar a los demás. Primero despertó a Suecia.

-RUOTSI, DESPIERTA-gritó nada más entrar.

-¿qu' p's' T'n'?- preguntó aún somnoliento el sueco.

-Es Tanska, se ha ido.

-¿Y?-pregunto el sueco, demostrando que eso le importaba más bien poco.

Finlandia suspiró-¿por qué no dejas ese estúpido orgullo de lado por una vez?

Salió del cuarto sin esperar respuesta. Despertaría a los dos nórdicos restantes y les contaría lo que acababa de pasar.

Primero se encargó de despertar a Noruega.

-Norja-dijo zarandeandole con algo de brusquedad, logrando que el noruego abriera los ojos y le mirase molesto.

-Tanska se ha ido, Norja-le comunicó, esperando recibir más reacción que un simple encogimiento de hombros y su típica actitud inexpresiva.

-Ya volverá ese idiota-zanjó Lukas el tema.

-No lo creo Norja-dio su opinión Finlandia-Iremos a buscarle los tres. Islandia se quedará aquí por sí Mathias regresase.

Lukas no dijo nada, se limitó a levantarse e hizo lo que le había dicho el finlandés. Pocos minutos después, los tres nórdicos abandonaban la casa.

* * *

Mathias seguía leyendo aquel diario. Sentía que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero las retenía.A medida que había ido leyendo el diario pequeños retazos de su memoria habíaN ido saliendo a la luz. Ninguno de ellos alegre, todos plagados de gritos y palabras hirientes y lágrimas contenidas. Lo odiaba, no entendía como había aguantado todo ese tiempo sin llorar o mostrar como se sentía en verdad.

Oyó que la puerta de entrada a la casa se abría y se incorporó alerta, escuchó las voces de Tino, Lukas y Berwald. Optó por guardar silencio, tal vez si no respondía, los tres se marcharan, pero no fue así.

Fue Berwald quien le vio primero.

-'st' 'qu'-gritó Suecia, alertando a los otros dos, quienes no tardaron en aparecer ante el danés.

Mathias retrocedió y les miró-¿Todo lo que pone en el diario es verdad?-fue lo único que preguntó.

Tino lo cogió y leyó por encima las primeras páginas. Palideció, dudaba si debía decir la verdad o por el contrario callarse. Optó por asentir y los tres nórdicos vieron algo en la mirada del danés que no supieron interpretar, pero que sólo duró unos segundos antes de desvanecerse.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que preguntó Dinamarca.

* * *

**Ya se que es muy corto, pero mi inspiración no da para más ahora mismo. Como siempre espero reviews por este humilde capítulo. Lo decidí alargar más y quedó así.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia no me pertenece, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia sacada de mi imaginación, sin más preámbulos, os dejo disfrutar del capítulo.**

* * *

Tino no sabía que responder ante la pregunta del mayor, intuía a que se refería, pero no encontraba palabras que pudieran justificar todos los insultos y las menospreciaciones que le habían ido haciendo a Dinamarca durante siglos.

Miró a Suecia y a Noruega, esperando que ellos le indicasen que decir ante esta situación, pero al ver sus expresiones faciales, la pregunta del finlandés murió en sus labios antes incluso de ser pronunciada.

Mathias miraba desafiante a ambos escandinavos mientras comenzaba a cubrir su corazón con aquella coraza que siempre lo había protegido y que debido a su amnesia había desaparecido.

-Eres un idiota, Anko-le reprochó Lukas-Solo nos metes en líos y en problemas con tu comportamiento.

-Yo solo he firmado una autorización-dijo el danés saltando a la defensiva, tratando de no temblar ante la mirada fría y con algo de odio que Suecia y Noruega le lanzaban.

-J-Justificante?-repitió Finlandia confuso, _¿por qué Tanska piensa que era un justificante?_-pensó para sí mismo.

-Ja,eso fue lo que Peter me dijo-repitió Mathias.

-¿y tú eres tan idiota que no pudiste leer lo que ponía arriba?-le reprendió Berwald.

Dinamarca iba a defenderse pero cerró la boca al ver a Tino, este negaba con la cabeza, indicando que no respondiera a la provocación.

Los insultos siguieron lloviendo sobre el mayor, este se limitaba a apretarlos puños, deseando que se callasen y le dejarán en paz, los dos.

En un momento dado, levantó la cabeza y cruzó su mirada con Tino, este no había hablado nada en su favor, _no le había defendido, _Mathias esperó unos segundos y entendió algo que ya sabía desde hacía tiempo. Nadie de su familia le defendería. Le consideraban muy ruidoso, molesto e infantil y era el objeto de burlas de prácticamente todas las naciones. Pero también había algo que el danés sabía muy bien, el era el único nórdico que no era inexpresivo, eso le había llevado a pensar que el no debió haber nacido como representación de Dinamarca.

-Estoy harto-interrumpió el danés al sueco, atrayendo la atención de los presentes en la habitación.

-A que te refieres Tanska?-le preguntó el finés desconcertado, diciendo en voz alta la pregunta que se hacían también Suecia y Noruega.

-Harto de aguantar vuestros insultos hacia mí, de tener que ser vuestro saco de boxeo. Siempre tengo que exhibir una sonrisa falsa y lo odio, odio aparentar una felicidad y una alegría que no siento, de ser objeto de burla de todos los demás- dijo el danés y fue para él como una liberación -ojalá nunca os hubiera conocido.

El danés pasó por el lado, dejando atrás a tres asombrados nórdicos , quienes jamás creyeron que el danés se pudiera sentir así.

Mathias abandonó la casa, con el diario bajo el brazo, sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento. Sus memorias casi habían regresado por completo, todo gracias al diario, pero no estaba seguro de estar feliz por ello, todo lo que había recuperado eran recuerdos tristes, en los cuales él siempre acababa sólo.

Noruega fue el primero en reaccionar, aunque aún seguía asimilando las palabras dichas por el mayor,_ de verdad deseas no habernos conocido Anko? Tan mal te hemos hecho sentir?_ pensó para sí mismo, miró a los demás. A juzgar por la cara de Suecia, por su mente debían estar pasando los mismos pensamientos que en la suya, no se equivocaba, pero Suecia iba más allá, el sueco repasaba cada recuerdo que tenía del danés, tratando de saber cuando esa sonrisa falsa había aparecido por primera vez

* * *

**Se que es un capítulo corto, pero hoy he tenido un examen y estoy algo cansada, sin embargo, quería actualizar hoy y escribí lo poco que se me ocurrió.**

**Que más puedo decir, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, en el siguiente acabará todo.**

**Os haré una pregunta, quereis que Sealand se quede como nación o que la declaración sea anulada?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y de verdad espero que esta historia os este gustando.**

**No se cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, ando muy ocupada con la universidad**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, lo único que es mío es esta historia. Sin más que añadir os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo de En busca de los recuerdos.**

* * *

Mathias andaba por las calles, hacía horas que había huido de la casa y una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente. Dinamarca trataba de rechazarla, pero cada vez que lo hacía, esta volvía con más fuerza. Lo peor era que el danés no veía otra opción, **si** **tu familia te odia y se burla de ti, ¿qué haces? Suicidarte por supuesto.**

Dinamarca llegó hasta un puente y miró el agua del río, pensativo. Finalmente suspiró y se encaramó a la barandilla de piedra.

Detrás de él oyó un aleteo y una exclamación ahogada. Se giró con sumo cuidado de no caerse. Emil le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, al lado del joven se encontraba Mr. Puffin.

-Dan, bájate de ahí, te vas a caer-le pidió Islandia preocupado, intentaba convencer al mayor para que se bajara-He hablado con los demás, están preocupados por ti, todos lo estamos. No hagas algo de lo que luego te vas a arrepentir, por favor, Dan, bájate, todo se arreglará.

-Mientes, a nadie le importa lo que me pase a mí-le corrigió el danés estando al borde de las lágrimas, procurando no mirarle, si lo hacía, Mathias era consciente que no sería capaz de lanzarse y que las cosas seguirían igual-Y sabes tan bien como yo que las cosas no van a cambiar, todos lo sabemos

-Mathias, bájate de ahí y hablemos tranquilamente en casa los 5-le pidió dando un paso en su dirección.

El danés negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso, logrando desestabilizarse y caer al agua.

Emil gritó y corrió hacia la barandilla, solo para ver al danés caer al agua. Ordenó al pájaro que trajera a los demás y el se tiró tras el mayor.

* * *

Mr. Puffin volvió a la casa del danés y vio que los tres estaban saliendo de la casa. Se acercó a ellos y mediante gestos con las alas les indicó que le siguieran.

Las tres naciones se miraron un momento antes de echar a correr tras el ave, se temían lo peor.

* * *

Emil se sumergió en el agua y buscó al danés con la mirada, lo encontró unos metros más lejos, el mayor tenía los ojos cerrados, Islandia nadó hasta él, le cogió y con algo de esfuerzo, le sacó a la superficie, el danés pesaba mucho. Islandia sabía que no aguantaría mucho.

Mathias tosió y escupió algo de agua. Emil nadó hacia la orilla asegurándose que la cabeza del danés estuviera en la superficie.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, se estaba empezando a cansar, el agua estaba muy fría y los ojos se le cerraban.

* * *

Cuando Finlandia y los demás llegaron al puente y se asomaron, lo que vieron les hizo estremecerse. Emil luchaba por mantener al danés a flote.

Noruega invocó al troll y le ordenó que cogiera a los otros dos nórdicos.

El troll obedeció y depositó a ambos nórdicos en el puente a los pies de Noruega.

Emil temblaba pero logró incorporarse, Tino le sujetó cuando el menor perdió el equilibrio y Berwald le cubrió con el abrigo.

Mathias era sujetado por el noruego, pero aún seguía inconsciente.

-No despierta-en la normalmente monótona voz del escandinavo se podía percibir una nota de preocupación, miedo y arrepentimiento.

Lo llevaron al hospital y tras varias horas en las que el danés fue examinado, los médicos les comunicaron que el mayor había caído en coma.

* * *

**7 meses después**

Lukas miraba dormir al danés, no se había apartado de él en ningún momento desde lo ocurrido en el puente, más de medio año después.

Noruega se culpaba a sí mismo, Dinamarca siempre estaba a su lado y él había sido incapaz de notar la falsedad que se escondía en la sonrisa eterna del mayor de los nórdicos. Luego estaban las últimas palabras que le oyó decir al danés,_ ojala nunca os hubiera conocido, _esas palabras nunca abandonaban la mente del menor.

Se acercó a la cama de Mathias y le acarició la cara, odiando por primera vez ser tan frío e inexpresivo.

-Anko,¿me perdonaras algún día?-le preguntó a sabiendas de que no recibiría respuesta alguna.

Vio como el danés se movía en sueños y desvió la mirada, seguía lamentando lo sucedido aunque no lo demostrase.

-n-norge-oyó decir al danés, alzó la vista y le vio despierto. No lo pudo evitar, le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, respirando sobre el cuello del mayor.

Mathias notaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cuello procedentes del noruego, quiso separarse, pero Lukas se aferró con más fuerza y Dinamarca no tuvo más remedio que dejarle.

-Anko,¿por qué intentaste acabar con tu vida?-le recriminó Lukas-No sabes el miedo que nos has hecho pasar cuando te vimos allí, menos mal que Islandia te mantenía a flote, si no tú hubieras...-Noruega no continuó, pero Dinamarca entendió lo que quería decir.

-¿quieres una razón Norge?¿de verdad la quieres?-la voz del danés sonó seria, haciendo pensar a Noruega, que a pesar de vanangloriarse de conocer al danés por completo, jamás se había tomado la molestia de analizar cada expresión y gesto del danés, de haberlo hecho, nada hubiera pasado y estarían todos en casa-No tienes ni idea. No sabes lo que es aguantar durante siglos vuestras burlas y desprecios y tener que fingir ser feliz y sonreír aunque lo único que se quiera es llorar, claro que eso vosotros jamás podréis entenderlo.

-Anko...-Lukas no sabía que decir, pero no tuvo que pensarlo, ya que Dinamarca siguió hablando.

-Hubiera sido mejor que no me hubierais sacado del agua. Sería lo mejor para los nórdicos, así nadie os estaría humillando y poniendo en evidencia en cada reunión.

-Anko, no digas eso, eres un nórdico al igual que nosotros, somos los 5 nórdicos ¿recuerdas? 5.

-Os oí aquella vez en la cafetería, era sábado, esa mañana me había declarado ante ti. Me rechazaste-Lukas asintió ante las palabras del mayor, aún no sabía a dónde pretendía llegar el danés-Ese día os burlasteis los 4 de mi confesión, fue ahí cuando comencé a pensar que no me considerabais un nórdico-Lukas buscaba algo que le defendiera de las palabras del danés, le dolían, le dolían mucho.

Dinamarca hubiera seguido hablando, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso al resto de naciones nórdicas, que se detuvieron en la puerta al ver que el danés estaba despierto. Tino corrió hacia él y le abrazó-Nos tenías muy preocupados Ta-san.

Mathias abrió mucho los ojos-Os he preocupado?-preguntó con un fuerte tono de incredulidad, que fue percibido por sus hermanos recién llegados, que miraron interrogantes a Noruega, buscaban que este les diera un motivo que justificase esa incredulidad por parte del mayor.

-Piensa que lo único que hace es humillarnos-explicó Lukas, mirando fijamente al danés, retándole en silencio a que dijera lo contrario.

-Eso no es así, Tanska, tú eres parte fundamental de los nórdicos-intervino Tino, aunque Mathias creyó ver cierta vacilación en la voz de Finlandia, pero lo dejó pasar al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía.

\- Eso no es motivo para intentar suicidarte-opinó Berwald, que se había mantenido impasible y no dejaba que sus emociones le traicionasen.

-¿Eso crees, Sverige?-preguntó Dinamarca con un tono lleno de amargura que ninguno de los nórdicos había oído antes en el mayor. Suecia asintió, invitando al mayor a continuar-Tú no podrás entenderlo, ninguno de vosotros podrá, no le tenéis miedo a la soledad, como yo-Mathias tenía la cabeza gacha según decía esto, no quería que los demás le vieran llorar.

-Danmörk, es cierto que no podemos entenderte, no somos tú, por eso, tienes que ayudarnos para que podamos hacerlo y todo vuelva a estar bien-dijo el menor, mirando fijamente a Dinamarca, esperando que sus palabras provocasen algún tipo de reacción positiva en él.

Mathias les miró, parecía sopesar las palabras dichas por Emil y todos vieron un pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos del danés-¿Hablas en serio Emil?¿Estaréis conmigo todos?- preguntó mirando las caras de los otros 4 nórdicos, todos ellos asintieron y el danés esbozó la primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo, si bien, no era la sonrisa radiante a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

* * *

**5 meses después de abandonar el hospital. Casa de los 5 nórdicos **

Mathias entraba en la casa después de haber tenido una reunión con su jefe. Encontró a los demás nórdicos cocinando, al oírles, Dinamarca esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Las cosas habían dado un vuelco desde su salida del hospital. Habían empezado a vivir todos juntos de nuevo, como hacían cuando eran más jóvenes.

Dinamarca dejó sus cosas en el salón y entró en la cocina, quería ayudarles con la comida y de paso enterarse que comerían todos.

Tino sonrió al verle, pero Mathias notó que los otros tres examinaban con cuidado cada gesto y expresión del danés. Aún tenían miedo de que Mathias volviese a ser como antes y que todo el progreso que habían logrado en los últimos meses se esfumara.

Como respuesta, Mathias les miró y les dedicó una diminuta sonrisa, eso bastó para tranquilizarles y hacerles desviar la atención de nuevo a la comida, ignorando al danés, que meneo la cabeza aun sonriendo al ver su actitud, había ido acostumbrándose a ella, aunque Mathias había momentos en los que se refugiaba en su coraza de nuevo, la única diferencia cuando lo hacía era que ya no pasaba desapercibido que lo había hecho.

-¿Qué hay de comida?- preguntó intentando verlo, pero Lukas se lo impidió-Te esperas a que terminemos, como hacen todas las personas normales y con educación.

Mathias puso cara de pena, pero obedeció al menor, así tendría tiempo para planificar como declararse de nuevo al noruego.

Se sentó en el sofá y planificó todas las posibles reacciones que pudiera tener el noruego, pero cuando este llegó a avisarle de que la comida estaba lista, a Dinamarca le entró miedo. tragó saliva, bajo la mirada inquisitiva del estoico noruego.

-Esto, Norge, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte- dijo Mathias, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo aunque fuera inútil.

-Dilo ya, Anko idiota, la comida se va a enfriar por tu culpa-fue la respuesta cortante del menor.

-Verás, ya se que te pedí lo mismo hace casi dos años ya-improvisó de mala manera el danés-Pero,¿te gustaría empezar a salir conmigo?

Lukas le miró unos segundos, eternos para el danés y luego asintió, para luego darse la vuelta y volver a la cocina, ya que Islandia le hacía señas, impaciente, para que entrase.

Mathias no tardó en seguirlo,estaba feliz. Adoraba a su familia, pero sobretodo adoraba a _su novio._

* * *

**Bueno, este ya es el último capítulo de esta awesome historia, debo reconocer que he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola y que vuestros reviews supusieron un gran aliciente para mí.**

**Pero como se suele decir, "para que halla principios debe haber finales" o ¿era al revés? Da igual ,lo importante es que esto se acabó, o tal vez no...**

**Al escribir la parte final, me plantee hacer un final alternativo, quiero saber lo que mis adorados lectores opinan, pero debo hacer una advertencia, será un final alternativo trágico.**

**Si alguien quiere que escriba un oneshot de su pareja preferida, o sin pareja, que me mande un pm o si carece de cuenta aquí en FanFiction que me deje un review indicando lo que quiere que escriba.**

**Como parte final, debo dar las gracias a :_ Touchbad, Dragonadetinta96, ShinigamiRiku, Yen Densen, Kokoa Kirkland, Smarty26, Nymphh, Yolandachiku, Varmint, Alejito480, también a los que no tenían cuenta. beyond_(a la que por cierto creo que le haré un oneshot, de lo que ella quiera), _Invitado, y como a la "entrañable" Yisus,(_gracias a la cual me desmotivé un poco)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, lo único que es mío es esta historia. Sin más que añadir os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo de En busca de los recuerdos.**

* * *

Mathias andaba por las calles, hacía horas que había huido de la casa y una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente. Dinamarca trataba de rechazarla, pero cada vez que lo hacía, esta volvía con más fuerza. Lo peor era que el danés no veía otra opción, **si** **tu familia te odia y se burla de ti, ¿qué haces? Suicidarte por supuesto.**

Dinamarca llegó hasta un puente y miró el agua del río, pensativo. Finalmente suspiró y se encaramó a la barandilla de piedra.

Miro atentamente al río y vaciló durante una fracción de segundo, pero al recordar todo lo que había sufrido durante siglos por culpa de la frialdad y desprecio que sus hermanos le demostraban, toda duda que su corazón había albergado se esfumó y la cara del danés expresó decisión.

Mathias dio el paso que le haría desestabilizarse y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el río a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Dicen que cuando uno está cerca de morir, todos sus recuerdos regresarán a él, eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó al danés durante los 10 segundos que duró la caída.

Al caer al agua, notó que sus corrientes frías le mordían la piel y que le arrastraban al fondo de sus cristalinas aguas, algo que fue como una bendición para el danés y no opuso resistencia alguna.

* * *

Islandia miraba todas las fotos que tenía en las que el danés había sido el protagonista, no había una sola en la que Dinamarca no sonriera.

Antes esa sonrisa le había parecido siempre molesta y engreída, ahora se daba cuenta por primera vez que era una sonrisa falsa y enferma. La típica sonrisa de alguien que esconde sus sentimientos.

"_Siempre nos criticabas y te metías con nosotros por no poder expresar lo que sentíamos, cuando lo tuyo era peor_" pensó Emil. No entendía por qué hablaba del danés en pasado, él estaba aún vivo, **_¿verdad?_**

El se había quedado esperando en la casa del mayor por si este volvía, eso era lo que le había pedido Noruega, aunque ambos hermanos sabían de sobra que las probabilidades de que el danés regresara eran prácticamente inexistentes.

Trató de distraer sus pensamientos leyendo algún libro, pero acabó recordando que cuando era pequeño era el danés quien solía leérselos por las noches. Pero incluso él, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho Dinamarca por él, había terminado dejando de lado al mayor y convirtiéndose en un nórdico más, frío, como había hecho Noruega.

* * *

Noruega caminaba por las orillas del río cuando lo vio flotando. Al danés. Estaba boca abajo y Lukas logró sacarlo del río y llevarlo a la orilla con ayuda del troll, una vez que este lo hubo depositado a su lado, Noruega se apresuró a comprobarle el pulso, con la esperanza de encontrar algo, aunque fuera débil. No fue así. No había rastro de vida en el cuerpo inerte del mayor de los nórdicos, aún así Lukas trató de reanimarle, se negaba a creer que todo acabase así. Dinamarca era el rey de los nórdicos, su líder.

Empezó a realizar al danés un masaje cardio-respiratorio, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, pero lo intentaría aún así.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y se sobresaltó al notar una mano en su hombro, se giró y vio al sueco.

-No pierdas el tiempo-le dijo Suecia-Te he estado observando todo el rato, es inútil.

Lukas dejó caer las saladas lágrimas que llevaba todo el tiempo conteniendo-¿cómo puedes decir eso Sverige? No está muerto, Anko no puede estar muerto-repitió para sí mismo el noruego.

Berwald suspiró y separó al noruego del cuerpo mojado del mayor, logrando que Lukas pataleara y se resistiera. Suecia acabó golpeando a Lukas en un punto de presión para dejarle inconsciente y tumbarlo en el suelo.

Miró el cadáver de Dinamarca y suspiró.

-Lo que has hecho nos a separar a todos-expresó Berwald su opinión mientras veía como el cuerpo del danés se convertía en polvo y desaparecía.

Suecia no mostró expresión alguna, se limitó a cargar con el noruego en brazos, de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Lukas miraba las gotas de lluvia que mojaban los cristales de las ventanas. Habían pasado 7 meses desde el suicidio de Dinamarca, siete meses desde que el corazón de Noruega murió, 7 meses desde la última vez que veía a los demás nórdicos. Lo profetizado por Suecia se había acabado cumpliendo.

A Noruega todos los días le parecían grises y monótonos, había perdido la fuente de alegría que era el danés, o la que todos pensaron que era.

Pese a la distancia que se había formado entre ellos, Tino había insistido en que se reunieran todos en su casa. Islandia y Suecia habían aceptado. Noruega no se había molestado en contestar, no pensaba ir.

Desde hacia una semana, la sensación de soledad había anidado en el pecho de Lukas, haciéndole sentirse incompleto. Sabía lo que le faltaba. Dinamarca. Solo había una manera de rellenar ese vacío y Noruega sabía de sobra cual era.

Miró la pistola que sostenía en su mano derecha. Solo tenía que colocársela en la cabeza, apretar el gatillo y estaría con Dinamarca. Para siempre.

Contuvo el aliento mientras ponía la pistola en su sien y sin más vacilaciones apretó el gatillo y cerró los ojos.

Recibió a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, ansioso de poder ver a la persona que había ganado su corazón siglos atrás, aunque Noruega odiase admitirlo.

Lo vio allí, esperándole, con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo, Noruega no lo pudo evitar corrió hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, algo totalmente impropio de él, pero no quería volver a separarse del mayor. Había sido demasiado doloroso

* * *

**Este capítulo es otra versión de los sucesos ocurridos al principio del anterior capítulo, al escribirlo no pude evitar pensar _¿qué hubiera pasado si Dinamarca hubiera logrado su propósito de suicidarse?_ De esa idea salió este capítulo. **

**Pero como se suele decir, "para que halla principios debe haber finales" o ¿era al revés? Da igual ,lo importante es que esto se acabó, o tal vez no...**

**Si alguien quiere que escriba un oneshot de su pareja preferida, que me mande un pm o si carece de cuenta aquí en FanFiction que me deje un review indicando lo que quiere que escriba.**

**Como parte final, debo dar las gracias a :_ Touchbad, Dragonadetinta96, ShinigamiRiku, Yen Densen, Kokoa Kirkland, Smarty26, Nymphh, Yolandachiku, Varmint, Alejito480, también a los que no tenían cuenta. beyond_(a la que por cierto creo que le haré un oneshot, de lo que ella quiera), _Invitado, y como a la "entrañable" Yisus,(_gracias a la cual me desmotivé un poco).**

**Me despido de todos vosotros, que me habéis estado dando ánimos para que la continuara, sin ellos, esta historia hubiera pasado a formar parte de la larga lista de fanfics inacabados que hay en FanFiction.**

**Me gustaría decir que continuaré un nuevo comienzo, pero eso sería mentir, es probable que la borre, no sé como continuarla, así que lo siento mucho.**

** Se despide:**

** thenordic5forever96**


End file.
